


Unbound

by friendlyneighborhoodfairy, SnowfallBreeze (friendlyneighborhoodfairy)



Series: Snow/FNF's Nonbinary Month fics 2017 [8]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Androgyny, Banter, Breasts, Chest Binder, Cunnilingus, Demisexuality, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Genderfluid, Intercrural Sex, Loss of Virginity, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Smut, but only in part 2, fedoras, part 1 is general audiences, tits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-16 20:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11836434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendlyneighborhoodfairy/pseuds/friendlyneighborhoodfairy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendlyneighborhoodfairy/pseuds/SnowfallBreeze
Summary: {Nonbinary Month #8} On a Friday night, Natsu removes their chest binder and prepares to go out on the town with their flatmates. As they revel in the freedom that comes every weekend when they can stop trying to perform a gender they aren't (always), Gray seems particularly happy on their behalf, giving them compliments and attention...





	1. Unbound

**Author's Note:**

> Fairy Tail + genderfluid. Gratsu twoshot.
> 
> Part 1 is family-friendly. Part 2 will be explicit. ^^

Natsu wriggled out of the chest binder and tossed it on the pile of clothes. Closing their eyes, they took several deep breaths.

Liberation.

The swirl of air on bare skin brought along the discomfort of knowing the shape of their chest, but they felt…rebellious. Natsu's fighting spirit had rallied, plus the dysphoria wasn't so bad today—and also  _they just really wanted out of the binder._

Sifting through clothes strewn about the floor, they found a loose top and threw it on, glancing in that sometime enemy The Mirror and discovering they didn't actually look half bad.

"Tits out," they said, apparently loud enough to be heard down the hall, for Gray called, "Woot."

They threw on a fedora before sidling out.

"Yo," they called. "You guys ready?"

Gray poked his head out of his room.

"I assumed Loke would take half an hour picking the perfect outfit to snag the twinks." Gray held up a book. "So I started reading."

"I do not take that long," Loke called across the house.

"Gods, he could hear me?" Gray snorted.

"You aren't exactly the quietest person," Natsu said, grinning.

Gray eyed Natsu's outfit. "You look nice."

"Thanks."

They hunched to make their breasts look smaller; Gray didn't comment on the gesture, simply saying, "You going to dance tonight, or just watch?"

"Just watching. Drinking my cheap vodka." Natsu smiled toothily. "Although with this hat, I might not be able to help popping a few moves."

"If you ever get tired of water, you can get a virgin cocktail."

Natsu crossed their arms. "No."

"Come on, Natsu," Gray sighed, tilting his chair back on two legs. "I know you love girly drinks."

"Cocktails aren't girly!"

"Damn right they're not. They're all I drink. So what's the problem?" Gray asked, rising on his tiptoes and trying to balance his precarious chair.

Natsu scowled. "People who  _think_  they're girly."

They avoided anything that made people pin a gender on them. Which was just about anything. Today was an androgynous day, but even on femme or masc days, Natsu couldn't stand the typecasting. It felt like ropes slithering around them.

Gray caught their eye for a second, understanding.

"What if I have a cocktail too?" he asked. "Then nobody can call them effeminate."

Cracking a smile, Natsu looked him up and down: Gray wasn't exactly the paragon of manliness (which Natsu was glad of, because they were allergic to the toxic kind of masculinity). Even when in his work suit, Gray radiated queer flamboyancy.

"I see your point," Gray snorted when Natsu stayed silent, preening a little under their stare. "Next time we have a night in, then, I'll make you something virgin."

They smiled. "Deal."

Loke came bounding down the hall in his boxers and a half-buttoned shirt.

"What are we saying about virgins?"

"Oh my god, Loke," Gray huffed. "We're talking about Natsu's drinking."

Loke deflated. "Oh. Still. If there are any virgins tonight, they won't be by tomorrow."

"You're a little disgusting sometimes, you know that?" Natsu chortled.

"I think you mean charming."

"No, they mean disgusting." Gray grabbed a dirty sock off the floor and threw it at him. "Go finish dressing already."

"How can you tell me that when you defame my honor?" Loke said, looking hurt.

Gray and Natsu glanced at each other.

"Sorry. You're a wonderful person," Gray said, "and we love you. You know that."

"Even if I disagree with your mission to take the virginity of everyone in the city," Natsu added.

"Go. Get. Dressed," Gray finished.

When Loke sauntered back to his room, Natsu turned to Gray, leaning close and whispering, "Good thing he doesn't know I'm still a virgin."

"I'm pretty sure you're safe as his flatmate," Gray said, but he whispered too. "Wait, you are? I thought…huh."

Natsu's face heated, unsure how to answer that.

Throwing their shoulders back, Natsu straightened. Tonight wasn't about drinking or sex for them. Tonight was about being free. Being with friends, being themself, and being proud.

Natsu had a social, attention-seeking side when they let it out, but life held so many instances when they needed to hide, suppress, avoid the limelight. Getting to be wonderfully queerly unique was a rarity. They were already excited about letting their pent-up energy out. Friday nights were the best nights of the week.

Standing taller, they found Gray grinning at them and they grinned back, breathing deep.

That breath was a luxury. In the beginning, they bound their chest with cloth bandages, pressing their breasts down instead of in—they wound up in the hospital after passing out, and discovered they damaged their breast tissue. Not that Natsu cared: their breasts could fall off and they'd be happy. But the passing out had to stop. So they used a real binder, one loose enough they could breathe, and made sure to take it off every night.

Breathing meant getting mistaken for a woman; a flat chest meant tight breathing. There was no winning. But on Friday nights, Natsu won, because on Friday nights, Natsu could be themself without the binder and nobody looked at them sideways. On Friday nights, they hung out with their two best friends and got to wear their identity in front of not just Gray and Loke, but the entire world.

"You're so ready," Gray laughed, nodding at where Natsu was tapping a rhythm against the doorframe.

"Duh." Natsu grinned, weirdly shy, but it quickly transformed into a confident smile. "Let's go already."

"Let's see how Lovebird is getting on with his wardrobe," Gray said, rising. Gazing at them for a moment, he clapped a hand on their shoulder and smiled as he moved past into the hall. "You really do look good, Natsu."

"Thanks, Gray," they said under their breath.

Gray was always on the same page with them. It was comforting to have someone so firmly on their side.


	2. Unloosed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gray is moody, but then smutty things happen...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previous chapter was general audience. This one is explicit. You've been warned.
> 
> I chose not to make dysphoria an issue. Many trans and nonbinary people experience dysphoria with sexual activity; but some do not. Another Gratsu fic coming out soon will address that. For now, here's something a little more idyllic.

Natsu wandered across the club searching for Gray. They found him at a table frowning at thin air.

"Ready to call it a night?" they asked, chuckling when Gray jumped. "That's a yes. Did you fall asleep?"

"No," Gray said, rubbing his face. "I was paying attention."

"Sure." They grinned.

"I was." Gray's eyes startled them with intensity, sparkling under the colored lights. "You were the star of the dance floor four songs in a row."

Natsu blinked at this topic change. "What can I say: I like dancing."

"Everyone else likes dancing with you, too," Gray said, staring across the room. He was too serious, not quite smiling. "You're good. I'd have joined you, but you looked like you were having enough fun with your dozen other partners."

"You sound jealous."

"No," Gray grunted.

Rolling their eyes, Natsu hooked their arm under Gray's. They weren't exactly sure what to make of his mood except that it was endearing. They hoped this wasn't alcohol talking, because…

Because.

"Let's get you home, sleepy-head," they said.

Gray let them drag him up, leaning on Natsu's shoulder. As they moved toward the exit, Natsu scanned the crowd.

"I don't see Loke."

"He's probably in the back of someone's car sucking them off."

Natsu laughed. Gray was definitely drunk. (A small voice sighed,  _So much for that._ )

Shooting a text to Loke, the two walked out. It didn't take long to get home, the route so familiar Natsu could've walked it in their sleep, though Gray made things difficult staring at them instead of his feet and tripping several times—which tripped both of them, since they had a hold of his waist. As they unlocked the door, they felt Gray's eyes on them for the hundredth time.

"You okay?" they asked, leading the way inside.

"Yeah."

Gray sagged when Natsu let go of him, and Natsu shot him a look.

"How many did you have, Gray?"

"Two. I'm fine." He straightened without wobbling, though he still looked wilted.

"I see how it is," Natsu teased. "You wanted me to think you were drunk so I'd half-carry you home."

Gray's lip twitched in a smile, hands in his pockets. "Maybe."

"Lazy."

Gray stuck his tongue out.

They walked back over and leaned against the wall next to him, body tilted toward him, like so many times before. Every Friday when the two got home, neither wanted the night to end. They'd had far too many up-til-dawn conversations that way.

They stared at each other, Natsu smiling until Gray finally,  _finally_  relaxed and straightened up. The silence was comfortable—and thick too, Natsu's stomach buzzing.

"Have fun tonight?" Gray asked.

"What do you think?" Natsu asked with a grin. "Even you have to admit I can fucking  _dance._  Especially when I'm not wearing the binder. I have a love-hate relationship with that thing. Tonight was awesome."

"Good." Gray smiled.

An embarrassingly long time passed without breaking eye contact.

"Gray…" Natsu tilted their head.

"Am I allowed to say you look good?" Gray asked.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't you be?"

"Good."

"Gray," they said again.

Gray took a half-step—all it took to cross the distance between them. Natsu stared into those focused dark eyes.

"You've been kissed before, right?" Gray asked softly.

"I—What?" Natsu spluttered. "Yes, of course."

"Good," Gray whispered. "I'm not taking anything from you."

Gray leaned in and pecked them on the lips.

"Buh?" Natsu grunted. Their brain derailed like a wrecked train. Cute, hot, sweet Gray, flatmate of two years and best friend of twenty…had kissed them.

_Finally._

Gray took a skipping breath, licking his lips, expression considering. With a little smile, he leaned in again. Slow and timid.

Natsu met him in a hot kiss that did not break apart after a second of contact: their fingers grasped the back of his neck and held him there. When they sucked on Gray's tongue, he groaned and his hands fumbled around their waist. Natsu pressed into him, bodies connecting.

They made out against the wall like that, Gray threading his fingers in their short hair, Natsu gripping at his back.

Sparks burst in Natsu's belly. Gray, so close.

Breaking apart long enough to share a look, the pair moved toward the sofa, Gray falling on his rump with Natsu straddling his lap. Gray hummed and Natsu grunted but didn't stop kissing him, pushing him back into the cushions.

Gray's lips were dry and rough, a feeling Natsu appreciated all the more as Gray sucked on their earlobe. The grate of teeth over their skin made them shiver.

Reckless, they reached down and rubbed his dick through his trousers.

Gray gasped.

"You wouldn't believe how much I want you," they admitted.

As if those words were magic, Gray curled closer around them and tension drained from his frame. Putty. Trust.

As they jerked at him, Gray nibbled and bit his way down Natsu's neck while his hands slid down to pinch their ass. Natsu was on fire. With every tug on Gray's cock, the man groaned. The sounds made wet pleasure swoop through their insides—and collect in their pants. So fucking wet.

When Gray pulled at their shirt, Natsu felt a momentary spark of uncertainty. Did they want their chest unveiled; did  _Gray_  want that? The quivering feelings below their navel said yes. Late-night fantasies said yes. So they let Gray draw the garment over their head.

Gray's fingers climbed their chest, hefted their breasts, toyed with hard nipples. The cold air was a turn-on, an affirmation:  _they were partially naked. With Gray. With Gray's hands on them._  And Gray wasn't shying away in uncertainty—nothing here was a surprise to him. He was gasping and feeling reverently over every piece of them. Seeking to pleasure them. Under Gray's attention, they felt something almost like wholeness.

Their body didn't feel so wrong when there was this much exhilaration rolling through each of those secret places.

"God, Natsu," Gray groaned. "God."

Disengaging from Natsu's hungry lips, he tilted their chin up and sucked on their collarbone.

"Fuck!" they shouted, pushing closer.

Gray tantalized them by leaving a long, slow hicky on the spot. Finally, after taking in their naked skin with an appreciative smile, Gray moved down and his rough lips moved over their breast.

Fuck.  _Fuck._  They didn't know that would feel so good. His teeth gently scraping…  _Fuck._

Natsu shuddered and groaned, their hand gone still on Gray's cock. They ground against him as things between their legs grew hot, seeking fiction, needing it. Jerking them closer as he felt up their tits, Gray thrust up, bulge of his pants rolling right across their clit. His mouth attached to their nipple and Natsu stopped breathing.

"Gray…!" they gasped.

With Gray's thumb stroking their ribs and his mouth doing insanely wonderful things, they were sure they must be in paradise. Their pants were completely slick as they let out a cry. Topless, in Gray's lap, Gray making love to them… Natsu had wanted him for a long time, and now they listened to Gray groaning their name with desperation.

Natsu came like that, under Gray's mouth and his fingers and his loving attention.

They had barely a few seconds to wind down, foreheads touching, before keys jingled outside the door.

The two jolted, stared at each other in shock. They were so used to him staying the night with his lay…

Natsu and Gray gripped each other. Natsu had no idea where their shirt was, scrambling out of his lap to search. The latch flipped, and the door was instants from opening—

Natsu took off for their room, making it just as they heard Loke stumble inside. Closing their door quietly, they heard the click of Gray's own across the hall.

There was something like a giggle, cut short, and then low voices. As footsteps tumbled across the flat to Loke's room, Natsu realized: Loke had brought his conquest home tonight. Well. He wasn't the only one.

Standing in the middle of their room, Natsu stared down at themself. They couldn't see anything in the darkness, but their breasts were wet from Gray's mouth, and aftershocks of pleasure pulsed along their clit.

Before they had time to get embarrassed, to wonder if it was a bad idea to give their virginity to a roommate, they crossed the hall—still topless (it gave them a thrill, what with society's thing against breasted people baring it all)—and slipped into Gray's room.

The man sat on the edge of his bed, breathing hard, looking up at them with hot, dark eyes.

"Natsu." He looked them up and down and gulped. "You came back. Wow. You're hot. Shit."

Natsu raised their eyebrows as Gray put a hand on the bed beside him, and they walked over and straddled him with a smirk. They were half fucking naked: they weren't going to sit  _next_  to him.

Gray's hands slid up their sides and scraped fingernails gently over their breasts. Then fingers pushed into the front of their trousers, finding the soaking spot of their underwear and brushing back and forth.

"Do you want to?" Natsu asked, voice trembling with nerves and excitement.

Gray nodded and began removing the rest of Natsu's clothes.

Natsu had to get off him to complete the task, rolling naked onto the bed as Gray stripped too. When Gray lay beside them, the two spent a long moment looking at each other, lazy fingers traveling innocently over exposed skin.

Natsu's slow caress to Gray's cock had Gray closing his eyes and shuddering.

Crawling over Natsu, Gray kissed them hard, then shifted down and kissed their stomach. He followed the lines of muscle until he nosed at their cunt. Natsu didn't hold back their moan.

"Wow, you're really wet," Gray croaked.

"That's what happens." Natsu's laugh was high.

Gray bent down and sucked their clit. Thoughts fled and Natsu thrust into his mouth.

He licked them in broad strokes, then more pointedly, focusing deeper. They writhed under him, legs spread wide, gripping his comforter.

Gaining momentum, Gray's tongue slid lower and pressed inside. The rush filled Natsu to the brim, head pounding, body filling up with Gray's tongue. At their encouraging noises, Gray thrust in slow rhythm. Working in and out of their cunt, he sucked like Natsu was a fucking banquet.

Natsu was unsure how long Gray was willing to do this; the few close encounters they'd had with past dates had all ended with partners pulling back before things got anywhere interesting, long before Natsu got to come: partner thrusting a clothed cunt or cock against their thigh until said partner came, leaving soon after. But Gray was committed.

Gray  _wanted_  them. Wanted their body. Wanted  _them._

His thrusting and licking had Natsu tipping their head back into the pillows and moaning, hand over their mouth to keep Loke from overhearing. Orgasm pulled out of them again, released into the heated air. They were flying, grounded by Gray's lips, an errant tear escaping. Overwhelmed.

"Fuck," Gray whispered in awe, crawling back up to crouch over them and meet their eyes. "That was beautiful, Natsu."

Out of breath, Natsu nodded, smile so wide it hurt. Needing to share their joy, they pulled Gray into a panting kiss, tasting themself on his lips.

"Want to…want to keep going?" they finally managed.

"If you do." Gray grinned.

Eyes still on his partner, Gray leaned down and mouthed at Natsu's breast again, biting their nipple and making them arch off the bed.

When Gray's hard cock rubbed their thigh, Natsu whispered, "Do you want to…inside me?"

Gray's eyes went round. "Really?"

Grinning, Natsu nodded.

In an incredibly sexy move, Gray took his cock in his hand and rubbed it over their wet folds. Natsu's overstimulated body crowed with pleasure, and it took them a moment to realize they were begging, "Please, please…"

"Aw, damn," Gray said. "I don't have a condom."

"Really?"

"I'm not like Loke, okay?" Gray scowled and looked away, as if it were a shameful thing he didn't get laid on a weekly basis. "I have to have emotions first before I fuck someone. And last time I did this…it was just a blowie."

"You're still supposed to use condoms," Natsu pointed out. "Disease and all that. Technically I shouldn't even be letting your slutty cock rut on my virgin cunt."

They smirked and Gray blushed prettily.

"I haven't, um… Natsu, I haven't had sex like this before. Sucked each other off; never the penetrative kind." He raked his eyes over Natsu's body, and Gray's clear desire coiled in their belly.  _Wanted._  For their body. "I haven't gotten someone naked in my bed before. You're a first."

Natsu flushed hot all over.

"Oh," they whispered.

The two exchanged another long gaze, so close. Intimate. Hand still on his cock, Gray guided himself between their legs and thrust slowly across their cunt.

When both of them transformed with desperate joy, Gray pressed Natsu's thighs together and Natsu got the message, closing their legs around his cock. Pleasure skated across them as Gray thrust slowly, until Gray was fucking hard between their thighs.

The knotted muscles of his chest mesmerized Natsu. Their hand traveled over the brown terrain, enjoying Gray's needy face, brow bent, hands fisting on either side of Natsu's head.

Gray's previous attentions on their cunt made everything wet and fast. Gray fucked against them for several pounding minutes, both of them straining for more contact, more pressure. Natsu was sure their legs were going to cramp, but they didn't stop clenching around that hard cock, shivering every time it glided over their swollen clit.

Gray pulled up at the last second, grabbed his cock, and jerked it several times. Spraying their stomach with white, he cried out, "Natsu! Holy fuck!"

"Yeah," Natsu whispered, staring up at him. Their palms framed his face. "Give me yourself."

The words made him relax in their arms. After winding down and catching his breath, Gray gave Natsu a pure, loving look.

Natsu caught Gray's hand and led him between their legs, thrusting into his palm.

"So close," they whispered. "Again."

Gray looked like he'd just been told he could unwrap a present. He ground his hand against them and entered with three fingers, so tight it almost hurt. It was the perfect pleasure.

The languid strokes as he fucked them deep made them shudder. They came a third time just like that: Gray's hand inside them, their cunt spasming and tightening around him.

"Grayyy..."

Gray's face screwed up like he was riding the same wave of bliss.

Settling side by side, they stared at each other. Gray toying with Natsu's hair. Natsu memorizing the lines of his face. Sliding fingertips over his jaw.

"Hey," they said.

"Hey," Gray replied.

They smiled at each other.

Inhaling, Gray muttered, "Sorry."

Their heart stopped beating.

"F-For what?"

"This." Gray looked away. "We can't go back to normal after this."

 _Go back?_  Voice croaking, Natsu asked, "How long have you wanted to?"

"Do this? With you?" Gray's expression was startled. "A really long time. Does that make it awkward?"

With a relieved sigh, Natsu laid their head beside his on the pillow.

"No, idiot. I like you too."

"You like me?" Gray whispered, as if the idea were ludicrous.

"Of course I do."

Smiling again, Gray snuggled closer. "I like you a lot."

"I know." They yawned contentedly. "Sleep."

"Not one for pillow talk, are you?"

"I am. But I danced all night. And came three times. I want to sleep next to you now." As Gray made himself comfortable, they said, "We can talk as much as you want tomorrow. When I can remember everything you say and there's sunlight for me to watch your body being beautiful."

"Okay," Gray hummed, smile audible.

"I promise you won't wake up alone," they whispered.

His fingers found theirs and they dropped off clasping his hand.

* * *

The next morning, someone banged on the door like a herd of elephants.

"Gray!" Loke screeched. "Natsu never arrived home—their bed's untouched. I know you've got someone in there, but this is serious."

He barged in before either was awake enough to protest.

Loke took two steps and stopped.

"Fuck me." A smile spread across his face at seeing them curled around each other. "So it's finally like that, huh? No wonder Gray was so goddamn loud last night."

Gray blushed.

As Loke began closing the door, Natsu called out, "Wait, we can explain."

"No need." Loke peered around the door and grinned. "This has been building for ages. You two enjoy your cuddling. Oh, and if you see a bra somewhere, let me know; Cana can't find hers."

Gray struggled up in bed. "You slept with a  _woman?_ "

"No, I fucked her boyfriend, while  _he_  fucked her. Then she and I tied him to the bed and fucked him together. Kinky bastards. My legs hurt." With a little wave, he closed the door.

Slumping back down, Gray groaned.

"Is it just me," Natsu asked, "or is that a little hot to think about?"

"It's hot," Gray agreed.

His eyes were closed against the sun, arm slung loosely around them.

Natsu rolled over and kissed him, sliding a hand down his delightfully naked body until their fingers wrapped around his morning-hard cock. When Gray hissed, they pulled down the covers with their free hand.

"Damn, you're big. Not sure that would've fit up my cunt," they teased.

"Mmhf," Gray replied, Natsu's lips covering his in a slow, deep kiss.

"We'll have to try it sometime," Natsu whispered. "You up my cunt. Up my ass. In my mouth. See what we like better."

Gray choked, groaning when they squeezed his cock.

"Okay," he finally managed. "But first… So I only fuck people I like."

"I know."

"It's not a principle of mine, Natsu: it's the way I work. I only get turned on when I know someone and like them a lot. It's all about seeing people I love pleasured. To be honest, I— I once came just from sucking my old girlfriend off."

"Really?" Natsu chuckled. "That's the most desirable trait in a lover I've ever heard."

"Yeah, well, she thought it was weird. Didn't understand why my dick didn't work the same way hers did."

Seeing the insecurity in his eyes, Natsu brushed their hand over his cheek.

"You don't have to be like anyone, Gray."

Gray smiled faintly.

"And," they went on, "if you need something, you tell me, okay? If you just need to cuddle and talk… That's good shit too."

Their fingers reached his nose, tracing it down to his lips, and Gray took their hand.

"Okay." He smiled.

"Okay."

"Thanks," Gray said.

"Gray, you don't have to thank me for that," they laughed, going red. "What kind of people have you dated?"

"Shitty ones?" he joked.

"Ones who didn't understand you, sounds like."

"Yeah." Still clasping Natsu's hand, Gray leaned his cheek against it. "Can I ask who you feel like today?"

They thought for a second. "Still the same as this last week: both."

"Both of which?"

"Woman and man."

"Cool." He kissed their palm. "Good thing it's Saturday."

Their day off. A day to be free. Gray knew what that meant: happiness and mental health.

Gray's knowing gaze was too much for the warm, glowy feelings in Natsu's chest. How was he so perfect? They curled and put their head on Gray's shoulder, him readjusting to get both arms around them.

"So," they asked, "when we eventually get up, what do you want to do?"

As their conversation meandered through the morning, Natsu's eyes didn't leave Gray's face. They couldn't help smiling when he looked that happy—when he looked that happy from seven centimeters away.

"I'm still tired," they admitted after a while, bumping noses. "Too much dancing and orgasms."

"No such thing," Gray laughed. "Sleep. I'm not going anywhere."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't intend to make them both virgins, it just happened lol. Same with Gray being demisexual, but I really liked it. This might've been my favorite NB fic to write so far. ^^
> 
> Any thoughts on who Loke and Cana's third person was?


End file.
